Healing Session
by MasteroftheArrow17
Summary: Katara begins to heal Aangs wounds, but will her hands searching his body become something of pure seduction? Kataang Lemon.


Aang rushed over and jumped into Sokka's waiting car,

"GO!" Aang screamed, making Sokka's eardrums shiver at the sound.

"Wha…" Sokka started but Aang cut him off with his own words,

"Just shut up and drive Sokka!" Aang didn't realize Katara was in the backseat also, he sat back down into his seat and then he felt warm lips on his check, he would recognize the feel of them anywhere, "hey Katara," Aang sighed.

"Hey Aang, what was that all about?" Katara asked quite worried.

"Oh just Jet and some other kids _trying _to catch me so they could beat me up because they want to date you," Aang said it so calmly, but Katara could see that he was hurt, he had a bruise on is back that went from his right shoulder blade to his collarbone, then another one spanning the length of his check. But the worst by far was a large cut going down his thigh.

"As soon as we get home I'm healing you," Katara said.

"Katara I'm f…" Aang started but was cut off with a kiss.

"I'm healing you and that's final."

"Fine," Aang sighed.

They finally arrived at Katara's house, which Aang had been staying at since his uncle Gyatso passed away.

"Hey Gran-Gran, Hey dad," Katara said as she and Aang sprinted up the stairs.

"Now you lay right there," Katara said pointing to her bed, "and I will be right back."

"Ok." Aang just lay in bed and about 2 minutes later Katara was back with a large bowl of water.

"Ok, Aang we've done this before just relax your body and we'll have you fixed up in no time. Oh and Gran-Gran, my dad, and Sokka just left to go see a movie, they asked if we wanted to come and I said we couldn't." Katara said, but Aang was on his stomach so he couldn't see her blushing furiously. Little did Aang know what Katara truly had in mind. Aang focused on relaxing his body and then he felt the warm touch of the heated water on his body and he could feel all the pain being relieved, she ran her hand up and down his lag and then down his sides, and finally along the left side of his face. She bent the water back into the bowl but her hands had gone back to continue to work Aangs body, but when she turned around she realized he had flipped so he was laying on his back, smiling his normal goofball smile at her. She looked down and saw his well-defined body, and she lightly ran her fingertips along his sculpted abs then up to his pecs, then she cupped his cheek and brought him into a passionate kiss. It was the best kiss they had ever shared she ran her tongue along his bottom lip asking for entry and he permitted he ran his tongue along the roof of her mouth and over her teeth until their tongues collided and clashed for dominance, Aang allowed Katara to win this battle but she didn't realize that Aang was winning another battle, her dress suddenly dropped off her body. She broke the kiss out of pure shock, but when she looked back at Aang and said, "are we doing this, are we going all the way?"

"Do you want to?" Aang asked.

"Yes, but it will hurt me, and its only because I'm a virgin, but it will only be for a little while." Katara said.

"As long as this is what you want." Aang said as he beamed at her. His hands made their way around to her back and quickly unsnapped her bra. He then flipped over so that she was not the one lying down. He used on hand to cup her now fully exposed breast, while his mouth wandered her toned body; he started at her collarbone, which to his pleasure made her moan in pleasure. Then he went down to above her breasts, and gave her a look and then took the nipple in his mouth, this made Katara moan with pure pleasure, but she felt his hand wandering and now it was his mouth working her breast and his hand slowly pulling her pants down and then at once they were off and it was just her in her underwear. She decided it was unfair that Aang, had any clothes on at all so in a swift motion all of his clothes were off, including his undergarments. He had slid back down and began kissing her inner thigh and then went right above the hem line on her underwear and planted feather light kisses and then moved her underwear down a little more, this was all arousing her so much.

"Aang, I want you, now…" Katara tried to sound fierce but failed miserably.

"Whatever you want my princess," Aang said. He pulled her underwear off and threw them to the side of the room. He put his excited member at her entrance and gave her a look.

"Do it." She said in an ecstasy filled voice.

He pushed inside her and was greeted with the feeling of pure pleasure, he felt her wet insides pushing in against his member. He looked at Katara who had a tear or two running down her face.

"Katara are you okay?" Aang asked worried.

"Just keep going it will only her for a little while…" She started but her voice trailed off as Aang thrust once deep inside her and from then on the pain subsided and it was such a pleasurable feeling.

"Faster, Aang, faster…" Katara's voice was filled with pure ecstasy now.

Aang began to speed up and he was getting really close but he wanted her to go with him. He began rubbing a finger in a swirling motion on her clit, this made her scream in pleasure.

"Aang I'm going to…" she was going to say something but then her back arched off of the bed and Aang felt her insides close against his member inducing his own orgasm, they both moaned loudly as he emptied his seed into her. They slumped down in bed next to each other "I love you so much Katara," Aang said.

"I love you too Aang," Katara said.

And with that they both fell asleep.

"Aang wake up," Katara said prodding him with her hand, "my parents and Sokka will be home any second we need to get dressed." At the moment they both heard a car pull inoto the driveway. They gave each other worried glances and threw their clothes on as quick as possible.

"Ok I'll go into Sokka's room and pretend like I've been playing video games," Aang stated as he rushed off to Sokka's room.

Katara decided that she would go downstairs to act like she was doing dishes, when she got down the steps she met Sokka who's eyes widened at something.

"Katara what exactly were you and Aang doing while we were gone?" he said, his voice mixed with anger and questioning.

"Umm, I was healing him…" Katara tried to sound serious but a slight hint of worry came off her voice.

"Then why are you wearing Aangs belt?" Katara looked down _Shit _she thought,

"Sokka it wasn't him it was me I gave him the…"

"AANG GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU AND KATARA!"

Katara knew the next week would be a difficult one.


End file.
